cutenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Xin
Xin Liang (シン・リーアン) is a playable character in Eastbound. She is the second character to join Poo as well the first permanent character who happens to be female. Xin can use a combination of offensive and defensive PSI and is relatively good at attack and defense. She also has noticeable resistance to PSI Freeze, PSI Earth and PK Splash. Xin usually uses cleavers as her primary weapon. She's also capable of the Pray ability, much like Ana and Paula. She's the younger twin sister of Jin but since they're the result of heteropaternal superfecundation, she has a different father and lived separately from her older twin. She was born when the moon was rising and grew up in Gongtong Appearance Xin is the shortest female character in the game along side her older sister. Her hair is black with a blue tinge, her skin is light and her eyes are large and emerald green in color. She also has rosy cheeks and lips. Her outfit consists of a blue coat, a blue pair of pants and a pair of green flower bowl shoes. Has on three hairpins, two green ones on the sides of her hair and a purple one in the shape of a lotus on her bun. In Earthbound: Time Flies, her hair is styled into a low bun held in place with a silver hairpin encrusted with jewels. She wears a long blue embroidered off-the-shoulder dress with long wide sleeves, a sleeveless dark blue jacket and blue embroidered shoes, similar to lotus shoes. She also shown to be wearing a pair of silver hoop earrings and similar looking bracelets Personality Xin is reserved and caring in contrast to Jin. She speaks in a very sweet, gentle, polite yet rather quiet manner and is also shy. Xin is shown to be a very obedient, loyal and diligent slave, possibly because of her previous master. In those rare moments when she doesn't do her work properly or breaks something, Xin becomes fearful and pleads not to be beaten. Though Xin could easily use her powers and strength to prevent herself from being abused any further, it's a dishonorable thing in Dalaamian society for a people to attack those above them and she fears being cast out. Because of the way she was raised, Xin is quite oblivious and gullible, thus she is prone to being taken advantage of. She's often very patient and is shown to be a capable fight in the battle. Xin is an enthusiast when it comes to the arts and particularly in visual arts. In her freetime (when she is not reading), Xin can be seen painting. She is also capable of the performing arts and literature. History Xin was born hours after Jin, apparently while the moon was rising. She lived with her father until the famine, when she was sold the Jiang Gang. After working for him for a few years, she was sold to the Palace of Dalaam and becomes Poo's servant. Relationships Poo Poo and Xin have known each other since they were children and have been close to each other ever since. Xin is the only female outside of his family that he shown to immensely trust and care for. They are shown to be on the same boat when it comes to many things and they seem to love teasing each other. As the game progresses, they soon develop romantic feelings for each other. Before the events of Earthbound: Time Flies, they get married and have two children together. Da-Ching Xin and Da-Ching are shown to be on good terms with each other, but Xin is often annoyed and disgusted by his antics. Jia-Ying Despite the fact that they really interact with each other, they are on very good terms. Xin even somewhat looks up to Jia-Ying. Mei-Mei Mei-Mei is Xin's best friend. Appearances Eastbound Xin is a party member right from the start of the game. At one point during the game, when most of the characters are stuck, she is the only one capable of escaping due to her small size and she becomes to only party member temporarily. She also proves to be extremely useful while going through the Light Sanctuary. The Dark Sanctuary becomes her own after she is shown to be compatible with it. And similarly to Paula, her Pray ability becomes useful during the final battle. Earthbound: Time Flies Xin, alongside Poo, is the secondary antagonist of the game due to the death of Sheng. She has become stronger since the events of Eastbound and uses a sword instead of a parasol as a weapon. However, once Ness and co. find out Mr.Lier's true intentions, she becomes a playable character. Category:Females